1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable air conditioning devices and more particularly to a device for cooling a person wearing a costume, mask, or other clothing.
2. Related Background Art
Costumes and masks are worn for a variety of purposes, including for celebrations, entertainment, or promotion. For example, people wear costumes and masks for holidays such as Halloween, Mardi Gras, and Christmas as well as for themed occasions. Entertainers and entertainment organizations also use costumes and masks for theatrical presentations, strolling entertainment, and telegram-style entertainment for groups or individuals. Further, many theme parks, restaurants, casinos, and other recreational facilities use costumes and masks to entertain their patrons and guests. Finally, costumes and masks are used to promote products, companies, schools, and other institutions.
In the United States alone, there is a vast number of mask and costume manufacturers and retailers. In addition, craft, fabric, and sewing supply outlets throughout the country provide materials for individuals to construct their own mask or costume.
Traditional costumes and masks share a similar flaw in that the materials and design needed to create the desired effect or illusion results in an uncomfortable and sometimes unsafe environment for the wearer. More specifically, traditional costumes are poorly ventilated and the wearer can experience extreme discomfort, especially when the surrounding temperature is warm.
There are several prior art devices that attempt to solve this problem. A mascot-style costume traditionally uses a molded, hardened material such as fiberglass for its head structure, which is then covered with fur or material. The eyes and mouth in the head of a mascot-style costume are usually made of a screen material to allow the wearer to see out and let air in.
One known means of combating the discomfort caused by wearing a mascot-style costume is to install a fan inside the head of the costume. The fan circulates air inside the head and cools the user by drying perspiration on the wearer's face. However, this prior art solution to the problem introduces little fresh air into the costume and any comfort initially provided is generally short lived.
Alternatively, a fan can be mounted in an opening in the mascot head. To maintain the aesthetic quality of the costume, the opening is usually located on the top or back of the head. The direction of the airflow depends on the placement of the fan. If the airflow is directed inwardly, the fan's placement limits the flow of fresh air in the proximity of the wearers nose and mouth. If the airflow is directed outwardly, it will draw in fresh air through the eye and mouth holes of the costume, but a very small fan is needed in that mode to avoid undue noise and preserve the illusion created by the custom. Under these circumstances, the resulting air movement caused by the fan is so limited and diffused that it provides little comfort for the wearer. In either mode, the degree of comfort experienced by the costume wearer is dependent on the surrounding air temperature.
Another drawback of the foregoing devices is that they require a rigid mascot-style head for mounting. Moreover, these devices do not do anything to reduce the wearer's internal body temperature.
There are devices available to lower a person's internal body temperature. One such device uses the physics of condensation and evaporation to extract heat from a person's body. Specifically, metal plates are spaced apart, one of which is in contact with the back of the wearer's neck. The plates are moistened with a damp, sponge-type material and then the condensation is evaporated with the use of a small fan. This method is not effective inside of a costume, however, because the humidity developed remains inside the costume. This results in discomfort and possible damage to the costume.
Other known devices for lowering a person's body temperature are the cold wrap and cold vest. The cold wrap is brought into indirect contact with the neck, and the cold vest comes into contact with the chest and back. The gel paks are covered with insulating fabric or material to prevent frostbite and also to provide a wearable item for the user. A disadvantage of these devices is that they concentrate the cooling in isolated areas.
Another device for reducing internal body temperature is a circulatory vest or suit. This device uses a long hose, which is serpentined throughout the outfit, and a battery-powered pump to circulate water through the hose. The water is cooled by passing through a reservoir containing ice. This device is often used for quadriplegics as it provides distributed cooling of the body. Although a portable model is available for costume purposes, its noise level and high cost of production precludes its use in the costume and entertainment field.
Another device used to reduce internal body temperature employs a portable, Freon.RTM.-based air conditioner. These devices have their principle application in astronaut suits. The size, noise, weight, and cost of these devices makes them impractical in the costume or entertainment field.
Therefore, a need exists for a device and method of cooling a costume or mask that can deliver comfort in a light and compact package and without compromising the desired effect of the costume.